


it's not the end

by keizh



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: fumi and makoto on the final night.





	it's not the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, i'm a mess, but here we go because i'm desperate for fumimako while i have a headache

The night before the final day the entire group restlessly calls it a night and goes their respective ways to toss in their beds with latent worry. Even those most confident in the crew's abilities to carry through with their plan to defeat Polaris find themselves unable to simply shrug off the possibility that they may fail, but try their best to get rest and focus on the goal at hand.

Being at JP's, Makoto did not really have a lot of time to squander with sweating over such matters, but as the week went by her duties became less and less as the void slowly took over. Their focus was now to simply assist the chief in beating Polaris and that was that really. There is no more Ronaldo to fight against and saving people held little meaning at the point they were reaching. However, that didn't mean they couldn't step in as needed, but soon there would be nothing to step into either.

A quick knock at the door and Makoto announces her entry as she opens the door and steps in to meet the sight of Fumi sitting at her desk. Shutting the door behind her, Makoto stares at her for a moment, noticing that Fumi's laptop is shut for once. The look does not go unnoticed by Fumi who merely comments, "This might be the first night I go to bed early."

Makoto's solemn expression softens at the remark, "You might be the only one capable of getting a full night's rest tonight."

"Figures. I suppose asking everyone to simply accept that death is more than likely may be a bit much."

"The last couple of days were a lot to take in, but there were still other battles to distract from the weight we are facing now..."

Fumi swivels in her chair to face her at that, noting that Makoto's gaze is directed off to the side. "I'm surprised you aren't able to sleep comfortably. Then again, you are quite soft when it comes down to it. Worried about the others?"

There is no response and Fumi stares for a bit longer, before turning in the chair a bit and tapping her fingers against her leg as she thinks of what to say exactly.

"It is true that I am worried about them. It's quite scary knowing that we might die and the world along with it despite how much we fought thus far. I am ready to throw my life down for this, but..."

"But?"

Makoto still cannot bring herself to look at Fumi as she says it, but manages to at least get the words out.

"I might lose you," Makoto pauses, before decidedly adding on," Otome and the chief as well..."

An extended "hm" is Fumi's response to this, ceasing her tapping as she lets it sink in a bit more. While Fumi did ignore such thoughts, the idea of losing either of her friends was upsetting. In fact, it makes her stomach lurch again remembering both Makoto and Otome's run-ins with almost dying. That is when she remembers that Makoto did not yet deal with the reality of possibly losing Fumi as well until now.

"Remember when we first met?" Fumi questions, distracting herself from the awful feeling welling within.

Makoto smiles at this, though with a marked embarrassment. "Of course, I can't really forget how awkward I was after all..."

"Awkward? I suppose that is the word for it. I can't blame you since I was also not the most sociable of the bunch."

"W-well, my nerves would often get the best of me due to how focused you get on assignments..."

Makoto mumbles on a bit longer about such incidences, rubbing the back of her neck as it all came rushing in. She could feel herself growing a bit warm from the embarrassment of remembering her own clumsy actions and failed attempts at communicating with Fumi in the beginning. The sight brings joy to Fumi, but her wide smile falters a little as she too cannot quite ignore the fact that this might be the last time they will be able to enjoy one another's company like this.

By this time Makoto notices that Fumi is no longer listening intently to her rambling causing the woman to go silent, looking down at her boots. She did not quite know what she was looking to solve by coming to visit Fumi as such a visit might only make the next day even more difficult to endure.

"Ah, you did say you were going to bed early, right? I should be leaving you then," Makoto grasps the doorknob and moves to exit, but Fumi's voice stops her.

"Sakocchi."

Makoto does not turn and continues to hold her position to exit, but waits for Fumi to say what she needs to say at least.

The pause is long though and Makoto can feel her palms growing a bit clammy from the anticipation, relaxing her stance a little while Fumi struggles to find the right way to put her words.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

The question makes Makoto take her hand off the knob, mostly out of fear of leaving traces of her nervousness behind. She still does not turn around just yet, weighing the pros and cons of sleeping over as quickly as she can.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Fumi adds on.

"Mmm... Are you sure I won't bother you?" Makoto finally turns towards Fumi, leaning back against the door.

"I wouldn't have said anything if you were going to bother me."

"I-I can sleep on the floor-"

At that, Fumi casts Makoto a look of annoyance. "On the floor? There is a bed. You act as if this is the first time we have had to share a bed."

"I-I just- I mean, it may be the last time you can sleep on a bed alone after all, so..."

This is enough to make Fumi laugh and Makoto decides not to explain herself further.

"You can also sit on the bed if you like," Fumi says and Makoto nods, immediately going over and taking a careful seat at the edge. “Relax.”

The woman's figure remains rigid though and Fumi's gaze remains fixated on her, only making Makoto more tense. She cannot help feeling frozen by nervousness all of a sudden, beginning to realize that this is exactly why she did come to visit Fumi as much as she tried not to think about it. She manages to meet Fumi's gaze for a second, hands clasped together stiffly atop her lap.

“It really is like the first time,” Fumi recognizes the rather awkward tension, wondering why her companion was being so shy about it all of a sudden.

“It is also the last....” Makoto feels it might have been better to have left that as an unspoken thought once it leaves her mouth.

They both sit quietly after that and all Makoto can do is stare at her hands while Fumi shifts in her seat.

It is not long after that the scientist rolls her chair over to close the distance between them, slowly placing her hand on top of Makoto's. She scoots a bit closer so that her knees press against Makoto's, resulting in the woman adjusting her positioning just slightly so Fumi can inch in just that much closer. There is no movement from Makoto beyond that and Fumi contents herself with lazily stroking her fingers against the other's skin.

A couple minutes pass and Makoto finally moves her hands to gently cease Fumi's motions. With a very light pull, Fumi smoothly fell into the suggestion to move closer, sliding forward from the chair and into a better position to lead their actions along. Hands placed firmly on Makoto's shoulders, Fumi feels Makoto's hands slide along her hips to help keep her steady. Peering down at Makoto, who now has to tilt her head up to meet her eyes, Fumi gives a gentle squeeze of her shoulders before leaning down just enough to rest her head against Makoto's, the woman's warm breath reaching her neck. Fumi takes the opportunity to bring herself in closer again, nuzzling into the woman's neck. The feeling causes Makoto's breath to catch in her throat a bit, bringing her face to nudge against the side of Fumi's head and prompting the other to rise out of the warmth of her collar now. Their breaths drag against each other's lips, slowly edging into making light contact.

“Fumi...”

“Yes?”

“I... I don't know what will happen exactly when everything is over and done with, but I just want you to know-”

“W-what's with this all of a sudden...?” Fumi stutters, unable to mask her nervousness.

Makoto uncomfortably mulls over the words she wants to say, but can't quite get to leave her lips. She leans forward with a determined look set on her face and cheeks reddened by the coming embarrassment.

She whispers the statement just loudly enough for Fumi to hear and Makoto feels as if her head might burst from how loud her heart is thumping. A blush creeps onto Fumi's cheeks at the honesty, now averting her gaze from the rather direct confession.

“S-Sakocchi...”

At a loss for words, Fumi just stares at her with a rather bewildered look on her face as she did not expect Makoto's affection to be so explicitly stated. While she was already aware of the feelings they harbored for each other, having it said outright was quite different than simply sharing subtle exchanges and instances of physical intimacy between them.

Fumi hears the line repeat in her head and it makes her shiver a little.

The moment, however, is interrupted by Makoto suddenly burying her face against Fumi, wrapping her arms around her body in a tight embrace. Fumi lifts her head at this, a little confused by the action, but accepts it nonetheless. Moving her hands from gripping at Makoto's shoulders, Fumi's fingers trace their way around her upper back some. It is when Makoto's shoulders tremble uncontrollably that Fumi instead moves to hold her, unsure of how to really comfort her comrade. It was not as though they dealt with a situation like this before after all.

It is muffled, but Fumi can make out some of Makoto's utterances despite all the shaky breathing and uneven speech. She takes a deep breath to try and keep her own calm amidst the onset of panic.

“We still have time together,” Fumi's tone is calm as she loosens her hold a little to run her fingers through Makoto's hair. "We still have tomorrow."

The statement seems to eventually bring some solace to Makoto, who brings a hand to try and discreetly wipe away at the tears that managed to leak out. A few calming breaths later and Makoto manages to get ahold of herself enough to speak clearly.

“... Sorry,” Makoto pulls back a little and releases Fumi from her hold.

“I don't think I have ever seen you get so overwhelmed.”

“Yes, I... am not sure where that came from,” Makoto didn't quite expect the sudden overflow of emotion either.

“Hm, is that so?” Fumi didn't quite believe her, but didn't want to push into the matter much more lest Makoto break into waterworks once again.

Silence follows as the young adult brings her arms around Makoto and squeezes her, unable to voice anything further. A gentle push leads Makoto to lay on her back, careful not to crush Fumi's arms in the process. Laying like that for a bit, they do not say anything and Fumi soon pulls out her arms from underneath Makoto and positions herself comfortably, no longer quite as red in the face as before.

Still unsure of the proper way to address Makoto at this point, Fumi moves her hand to interlock fingers with hers. Sparing a glance up to the woman, Fumi notices her still rubbing at her eyes here and there while staring at the ceiling. 

"...Tomorrow, huh..." Fumi utters softly, idly fidgeting with her lanyard.

Her grip tightens and she moves her attention to the wall across from her, an unsettling dread seeping into her thoughts as she listens to Makoto's breathing.


End file.
